


betrayal

by XxDreamxX



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Age Difference, Cheating, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxDreamxX/pseuds/XxDreamxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho knew it was wrong ..<br/>but he gave in ..<br/>( it's Changmin/yunho ..ie uke ho!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	betrayal

 

Betrayal

 

 

 

Yunho had everything that any man would wish for..

a beautiful wife,who he recently married..

3 cars,

a handsome villa,

a secure job,

 

 

but .... _something_  's .. just not right..

 

few months were like a dream, but then 

 

it became suffocating,tiring..

 

all the fights started ..

 

funny ,they just fought for no reason...

their quarrels became unbearable for him ..and it's just been 2 years ..

he would whisper every night i love you's and then nuzzling into  his pillow he would ponder ..did he really mean it?

 

to deal with this Forever

 

terrified him..

he wanted out..

 

 

it's new year ..everything is bright and lit ..

Couples smiling ,hugging ,kissing and  strolling hand in hand  on the city streets ..

teens going ditsy ,drinking and having a ball..

 

he used to be one of them ..

but now ....

 

"hey ,mister  it's 11:30 already ,do you want to order?" a young waiter in about his 20's asked with annoyance evident in his voice.

"oh, i'm sorry ...umm coffee??" yunho could not really make out the features of the man above him,but the only thing he could see were the lips ..

which were well..... mesmerizing 

"you've already had 2 cups ...are you sure ,you don't wanna order anything else "?

"yeah" yunho could't help but stare at how those lips moved ....they looked so ..soft .

" alright then" 

and then the lad went away ,broad back facing him .

 

as minutes passed by ..yunho grew restless ,curiosity engulfing him. He wanted to see the eyes and the nose which were concealed by the shadows.

 

yunho just kept staring at the man at the counter.

 

_he must be a college student ,doing part time .._

_the book at the counter beside the tall figure clearly projects the guy being a nerd ._

_the reflection of light from under the cap indicates Glasses .._

_lean figure  ...mmm he must work out or something ..._

 

yunho starts as the figure looks up at him and he's able to see the features clearly which were before covered by the shadowy veil.

His breath is caught in his throat ,and he zones out .

the chaos ,and surrounding noises becoming a blur.

The boy stares back at him with a questioning gaze .

 

he couldn't help but think ...gorgeous ..

 

damn this guy was ...pretty ...

shit ..

guilt overcame him ,it forced him to look down and bury his face in his hands .

 

ah, that headache came back to him..

he  should get out ...

he cannot do this to his wife ...

 he still loved her ...

 

_right?_

 

shit ..he needed to reassure himself??

"umm ,excuse me..are you all right Sir?"  yunho recognized that voice immediately ,his mind has memorized this voice despite his disapproval 

"Y-yeah ...just a little head ache " 

and then he looked up and 

 

and 

 

no cap..

 

The guy had a delicate big face, big black-brown  eyes behind rectangular lens ,cute button nose ,high cheekbones , strong jaw and silky soft lips .

He was hit hard with a deep ,curious ,slight worried gaze ...

he felt himself becoming weak ...

fatigue was overcoming him as seconds passed by ..

those dark eyes projecting.... an emotion he couldn't make out 

 

 

no words were exchanged ....

not being able to bear the stare any longer yunho looked away and started fidgeting ...

 

"here's your coffee.."

"thank you" without looking up he took the coffee and their fingers brushed ..

a current ran through his skin ..

 

and yunho with lightening speed let go off the cup ..

 The coffee spilled on his jeans .

 " f-fuck " yunho hissed with frustration.

_what is happening to me ..damn why am i acting like a starstruck fangirl???_

" oh, man ..so damn sorry sir .i'll clean it up right away " 

and then

he felt  cloth brush against his ..

 

 he abruptly jumped out of his chair ..

"i-i should go.. i'll pay the bill" ..

 

the guy tilted his head in bewilderment and sighed .

" okay, please approach the counter " 

 

_Fuck i must look like a klutz to him.._

yunho kept staring at the back of the head of the young lad .

 

_black hair...they look well cared of .._

_so, i was right ..he's a bit girly ..._

 

 

"10 dollars  and happy new year" and the guy smiled .

_why is he smiling ...like that?? shit what's up ?? get a hang of yourself yunho ._

 

"U-uh..thanks ..s-same to ya"

this time yunho made sure ..that no physical contact can be made .

 

and he ran out of the shop ..

and seriously hoped that he saved himself from doing the thing that will make him hard to look at his reflection in the mirror.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

...............................................................

 

_shit , i'm late ... now i have to wait for 1 hour  for the next bus ._

"h-hey mister !"  a loud voice roared in the empty bust stop

 

_That voice..._

 a hand landed on his shoulder and yunho turned around to see a figure slouching and panting .

The said boy looked up and smiled . The sweat rolled down his forehead ,and one of his eyes crinkling more than the other .

 

"haha ..you run pretty fast for a man of your age, you forgot your jacket " and the man stood up to his height , an inch taller than him.

"t-thank you" and again yunho made sure that no physical contact is made .

" well you ran like you've seen a ghost" his voice still didn't regain normal tone as he was still trying to regain his breadth.

" i'm changmin by the way" a hand came out towards him .

 

and yunho just couldn't help but accept it . 

"y-yunho"

" well yunho it seems we missed our bus" Changmin looked at him with an amusing smile still framing his face. 

" Y-yeah"

" so wanna hang out??  we still have one hour with us , i know a place nearby which has awesome cupcakes " and Changmin flipped his black fringe to the side and awaited his answer.

"O-okay"

 

 

.................

 

" you were really cute back in the shop" 

And he chocked ...he chocked on a freaking cup cake ..coughing hard.

Changmin immediately rushed to his side and started rubbing his back . 

After 3 glasses of water yunho regained his composure and covered his face to hide his blush.

"w-what??"

"ahahahaha...nothing ..so yunho tell me about yourself ??" 

_he's pretty talkative to be an introvert nerd..._

"yunho??" Changmin directed a puzzled look his direction.

"well ,i am a dance teacher at seoul university and i have 3 cars and a villa...and ..."  _come on yunho tell him ,you are married ._

"mmm i see ,what else? " Changmin  looked at him hard and then nodded his head while  taking a very big bite of  a ..well 5th cupcake . 

 

_This guy has a seriously big appetite..._

" Yunho ..yunho?? why do you zone out on me from time to time and i genuinely believe that you should hand that cake to me ,since it can affect your heart ,you are in a fragile age after all."

 

_and he also has a strange sense of humor ,and lacks politeness , i mean we just met and he's already referring to me as an old man. He is very strange may be i should stay away from hi.._

"there you go again , yunho please come back from your la la land ,you are scaring me." 

" well , i am sorry but you are not really making a good conversation"

"hahaha ,okay ..now stop making cat faces ,i'll tell you about myself. Well i am cabel university topper , and i hate people ,they don't interest me .I am going to be the best Lawyer korea has ever seen " Changmin said with a air of superiority  by folding his hands and straightening his back.

 " you are pretty confident for a spoiled brat" yunho smirked  as he ducked head to take his 3rd coffee of the day.

" hey, i am a man ,not a brat old man ,and do you know caffeine causes cancer??" and then Changmin looked at his wrist watch pouting at it .." damn we have to go,i wanted more cake".

_he even pouts, how cute..._

_'_

 

"okay hyung ,let's gooo ,don't wanna reach home too late " 

_...hyung..somehow ..i don't like it...him calling me hyung.._

 

_..........................................................._

 

"DARN! We missed it again!!! " 

" hahaha ....it's okay Changmin. i'll go to a nearby hotel "

Changmin currently was thrashing and whining around like a kid  and looking absolutely adorable .

" no way ,you are coming to my house, it's a short apartment but i have a big bed ."

Changmin looked at him pleadingly and made his puppy face ..which yunho has seen quite a few times since the  1 hour they spent together.

" what if you end up being a scary killer .... how can i go with a person who i have just talked with for an hour " 

..."What??!!! how can korea's best lawyer be a criminal.. " Changmin made a very dramatic exression and he couldn't help but roll his eyes at the childishness of 20 year old.

" Fine ... wait ..if you can go to your house without  a bus ..what are you doing here waiting for the bus??"

 

_what the hell is going on here ....._

 

suddenly the atmosphere changed ...

 

Changmin turned to him and looked at him with the same deep stare .He started approaching Yunho with soft and long strides against the concrete floor.

a few more steps ..and he was a breath away .

" took you long to catch up" words were whispered with a husky tone.

 

" C-Changmin??? " yunho was scared ..

 

" i want to sleep with you...."  one more step and their bodies were touching .

" w-what?" Yunho immediately turned his face to the side to avoid what he knew instinctively will happen.

 soft lips brushed against the spot below his ear " i know you are married , i'm asking for one night.."

Yunho shuddered as he felt a puff of hot air against his neck  and was mentally reproaching himself for giving the younger more access by tilting his neck further back  to the side.

" I-i can't" yunho felt strong and large hands around his waist and shut his eyes tightly.

 

and suddenly he was released to see changmin looking hungrily at him.

 

" One night and i assure you ,you'll never see me again .....yunho?" and then yunho saw that stare becoming sad ,pleading ...

 

He gave in....

 

...............................................

 

They entered the apartment silently.

no words were uttered throughout the journey.

 

_he was about to cheat on his wife...he was going to become a deceit  ...  
_

 

The sound of lock resonated in the apartment and yunho's heartbeat accelerated .

He felt a strong body pressing behind him  and felt nose poking into his nape .

the feel of those large hands around him again made him feel strangely comfortable ...

 

" i don't play the role of a girl " he felt the words being whispered in his ear.

" neither do i "

yunho turned around in the hug and came face to face with the irresistible young man  ,who is going to make him perform a sin.

they stared at each other and then Changmin bent down and brushed their foreheads together

" i'll be gentle" he whispered and then for the first time kissed yunho .

 

the kiss...

 

Yunho has never felt this feeling before in his life. Something snapped ,when they kissed ...

may be it was his last bit of guilt , or his resilience..

he didn't want to think no more .....

no more...

he wanted to drown ...

and he wanted to let go for once in his life ...

 

and so he wrapped his arms around  a thin and strong neck and let the looming figure consume him

 

 

.......................................

he was burning up... 

 

"ah...."

Changmin was exploring,mapping his skin with his fingers and tongue...

 

sweat rolled down his chest  and he moaned as he felt hot tongue inside of him..

 

... _fuck..._

 He tightened his hold on white bed sheets as the tongue inside of him moved .

He restlessly turned his head on the pillow side to side and felt hair sticking to his fore head .

.... _i ..i am going Crazy..i.._

"f-fuc ahh.. Cha n min"  he arched off the bed as the tongue came out and traveled to  his rack ..

" S-shit Y-yunho"

 a cold and slippery finger slid inside of him,and he coudn't help but clench around the intrusion.

seeing his body react this way embarrassed him and he shut is eyes as he felt temperature rising even higher..

 the finger inside of him started moving in and out  and his lips opened up involuntarily

 ..his chest was rising and falling  and he couldn't help but push back on the finger.

 

he opened his eyes to see Changmin looming over him and looking down at him with hooded dark eyes ,

His eyes followed the sweat which was running down changmin's nose  and ended up falling on his lips ..

 

"y-yunho...shit..so S-sexy"

And then yunho felt another finger entering him

letting go of the sheets his fingers dug on sturdy biceps which were on either side of his face .

 

Changmin hissed above him and then

 they were Kissing again ..but this time the kiss had a certain level of animosity in it.

..

third finger entered him and yunho bit on Changmin's silky soft lip.

" i -i can't ...sorry" and then fingers were out of him and he was turned on his stomach .

" O-on your knees ,Raise your hips"

 

yunho obeyed ..

He felt fingers digging into his butt cheeks and parting him .

and then in one moment something big entered him .

 

"h-hurts..."

_shit..Big ...oh god ..he's inside me ....i can feel him....i_

slowly he felt himself being filled up and then changmin was above him panting against his nape..

" R-ready?"

 and then Changmin started moving ..

Gone were the slow movements ..

Changmin was moving with a relentless rhythm .. 

 

and then yunho ...got lost in the movement

 

 

................................

 

 

It  has been 5 years , and still yunho has never been able to forget the sensation.

The feeling of being taken ...he just cannot forget it ..

when he woke up changmin was not there but he did see the note beside his pillow 

 

 

" **Good bye"  
**

nothing else was written,no phone  number ,no loving and praising words ,no thank you's ..

it hurt ..but yunho knew ..Changmin was gone ..and he will never see that guy again ..

 

His wife left him when he lost all the wealth. He now lives in a cheap ,wrecked apartment  alone and works odd jobs . 

 

" excuse me,Sir?" 

yunho turned  absolutely still and his fingers tightened around the salt in his hand

 

_" it can't be......no.."_

 

 yunho was praying it to not be another dream..

and then in the snowy winter,

 he saw a more than familiar face of a  young boy ,a little more grown up  and clad in a suit and black hair having golden streaks .

 and yunho felt moisture trail down his cheek.

 

" still as beautiful as ever yunho, you amaze me ". the voice had a new roughness 

 

and then he was pulled into a hug against a strong body, which assures yunho that the grown up kid visits gym everyday.

 

..." i'll never leave you .. _baby "_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

and then yunho just let Changmin consume him again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> An/ so i wanted to read a fanfic based on this plot and was not able to find it .Well,then i decided to write it myself.It's my first story ,so please be gentle with your criticism .Well, i will be back after my exams which will last till 21st march ,so i won't be able to reply to any comments. (that is if there will be any) i like uke ho! so please if you don't like minho then don't read. Please excuse grammar mistakes and i hope you all enjoy my first story(which happens to be a long one shot) ^.^


End file.
